Mensajes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred ha viajado por un mes a Suecia mientras espera desesperado un mensaje de Arthur, tarda en llegar, pero trae hermosas propuestas para su vida de ahora en adelante. Continuación de "Reencuentros inesperados" USxUK.


Esta trama, historia, narración no me pertenecen, es de una revista, por Gustabo Santander, me pareció tan USxUK que la puse con ellos y un par detallitos más, es la continuación de "Reencuentros inesperados" :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Días atrás cuando aterricé en Estocolmo y revisé mi celular, no encontré ningún mensaje de Arthur. Hice el trayecto en bus que separa el aeropuerto de Arlanda de Gamla Stan, que es el barrio donde se ubica el barco. Había reservado un hotel en la capital sueca, con una sensación rara: como una mezcla entre desazón y tranquilidad.

Ese día la pasé recorriendo las calles del casco antiguo de la ciudad y me fui a la cama sin pensar demasiado en el asunto. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente llegaría un mail larguísimo de él, un mail agradable que me recordaba varias cosas divertidas que hicimos en estos años y que pedía no perder. En resumen, era un sí, el que siempre esperé, casi salto de mi pieza y chillo como una bestia si un sueco serio y alto no me mirara con cara de pocos amigos al ofrecerme el desayuno.

Lo que decía Arthur era algo como "Yo también creo que lo debemos intentar sin forzarnos, asumiendo que si las cosas fallan nos podamos seguir viendo sin arrojarnos un té o un café caliente en la cara" decía.

Era un sí tranquilo, sin aspavientos, ni gravedades, sin chantajes emocionales ni solicitudes de cambio de vida.

"Sé que vives de una determinada forma que a mí me encanta (ya quisieras) pero de cierta forma me gustaría ser así, tan arriesgado como tú, pero no estoy seguro de poder sentir el mismo desarraigo que tú sientes por todo.

No estoy seguro de poder dejarte con la misma facilidad con que tú dejas, pero estoy dispuesto a no pensar en ello eintentar vivir algo nuevo contigo, adicto a la cafeína"

Oh, eso me pareció tan malvado de parte del anglosajón, después de todo él terminó botándome.

En definitiva, el mail concentraba a Arthur en su esencia, sin máscaras, sin muros de contención que sólo distancian, era él al ciento por ciento, ese hombre con el que había pasado años de mi vida sabiendo que me gustaba más que cualquier otro, pero con quien me alejaba el exceso de cercanía.

"Deberías volver pronto... y no es que te extrañe bastardo sólo que bueno, ya sabes, estoy aburrido...además de otras cosas, regresa pronto. (¿Qué diablos haces tan lejos de mí?), cuéntame cosas desde allá, me gusta leerte porque nunca escribes algo decente si no es desde tu IPhone, quiero escucharte maldito, mirar a través de tus ojos".

Y ahora pienso que haber comenzado "esto" que estoy seguro que es "amor" a la distancia puede ser muy bueno para ambos, porque sin querer nos estamos extrañando de entrada, esperando el momento de volver a vernos con desesperación, lo quiero tener debajo de mi piel, lo quiero mío ahora mismo.

Durante estos días, le he ido mandando postales desde los lugares donde he estado, escritas en cafés o bares con tinta azul y mala caligrafía -tengo una letra horrible y además me reclama que no escribo bien las palabras, jodido inglés- dejadas diligentemente en los correos de los distintos pueblos y ciudades a los que me ha llevado este viaje.

Seguro que la mayoría le llegarán cuando yo ya esté de vuelta en New York; quizás una mañana, desayunando su preciado té negro llegue un pequeño cuadrado de cartulina impresa contándole cosas que ya le he contado o probablemente traiga detalles que ya olvidé.

Aunque ahora todo puede ser inmediato, a mí me está gustando escribir cartas, ir al correo, toparme con gente de otra época para quienes el mail es sólo una herramienta lejana y no un modo de vida. Me está gustando escribir cartas porque a Arthur le gusta que las escriba.

José Saramago defendía la delicada épica de mandar cartas manuscritas, recuerdo que me lo mencionaba ese anticuado inglés, diciendo: «Ninguna lágrima podrá correr nunca la tinta de un e-mail».

Escribo esto a pocas horas de dejar este paisaje de la costa sur francesa. Hace un rato he ido a comprar por última vez el pan a la esquina donde una mujer encantadora me ha saludado estos cinco días como si me conociera de toda la vida. Pero sólo tengo suspiros y anhelos de ese exquisito inglés en tierras norteamericanas.

El olor a café inunda el minúsculo espacio anunciando que ya está listo. En un rato más tendré que manejar algo más de dos horas hasta Marsella, donde tomaré el avión a París: mi última parada antes de volver a casa.

Y es divertido como ahora la palabra "casa" tiene la cara de Arthur, el ferviente anhelo de verlo y tocarlo, su olor, su sonrisa, su silueta.

**N.A:** Insisto, cuando leo esto en la revista pienso en USxUK, las iré subiendo a medida que salgan, espero que les guste ¡terminaran juntos, lo sé! viva el USxUK :3


End file.
